marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shathra (Earth-616)
Following Spider-Man’s scent back to Earth, Shathra quickly engaged her chosen victim in a battle that demonstrated her clearly superior speed and strength. Though Spider-Man was able to use his superior knowledge of New York to find temporary escape, he knew that Shathra would soon locate him once more. In fact, Shathra turned the game in a new direction, changing to a human form and adopting the name “Sharon Keller”. Posing as Spider-Man’s jilted lover, she went on live TV to reveal a series of convincing and humiliating details. Spurred by Mary Jane Watson’s distress, Peter Parker rose to the taunt, gatecrashes the studio interview and attacked Sharon Keller in full view. Fortunately, Shathra reverted to her Spider-Wasp form, but her gambit had achieved its goal of pushing Spider-Man to act on pure instinct, bringing the conflict to the simple level of “natural order”, in which the Spider-Wasp is the hunter and the Spider is the meal. Spider-Man managed barely to avoid descending into mindless fury and though drugged by Shathra’s paralyzing agent, managed to escape to brief safety. He was rescued by Ezekiel Sims, who took Spider-Man to a sacred temple in Ghana and helped Peter to set a trap for Shathra. Spider-Man now consciously allowed his arachnid side to take the forefront, or enough so to capture the Spider-Wasp, and to feed her to whatever spider dwelt in the depths of the temple. The food chain, it seems, can run in both directions. Years later, Madame Web sent a letter to Kaine Parker in Houston telling him to get out of town secretly encoding a message that Shathra was coming, but the letter never got to him so he was ignorant of the incoming threat. She then appeared to Kaine in the form of his girlfriend Annabelle Adams and after sleeping with him revealed her true form to him. Kaine had to succumb to his form of The Other in order to kill Shathra, who had revealed she wanted Kaine to use him to feed her "children." It is unknown if Shathra is dead or alive after her confrontation with Kaine. | Powers = Shathra possesses the various superhuman attributes of the totemistic Spider-Wasp. She is considered to be "pure" since she has given in to her feral nature. While she possesses many powers similar to those of Spider-Man, those powers are superior to his. Superhuman Strength: Shathra possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift at least 15 tons. Superhuman Speed: Shathra can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical capabilities of the finest human athlete, even more so than even Spider-Man. Superhuman Stamina: Shathra's musculature produces less fatigue toxins then the musculature of a human being. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Shathra is tougher and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than a human being. For instance, she can fall or leap from great heights without sustaining any physical injury. She is also resistant to great impact forces. She can withstand physical impacts, such as being struck by Spider-Man, that would severely injure or kill a human and sustain little to no physical injury. Superhuman Agility: Shathra's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Shathra's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Sense of Smell: Shathra possesses a superhuman sense of smell that borders on the extrasensory. She has shown the ability to track Spider-Man through scent and could do so across continents and dimensions. It isn't known if she can track other individuals in this same way or only Spider-Man, due to the totemistical connection between the two. Regenerative Healing Factor: If Shathra sustains physical injury, she can quickly heal damaged bodily tissues faster and more extensively than a human. While not nearly as efficient as that possessed by Wolverine, her healing powers are superior to those of Spider-Man. Flight: Shathra, being the embodiment of the Spider Wasp, possesses a pair of wings growing from her back that she can use for flying and hovering. The top speed that she can achieve with these wings is unknown, but her Power Grid entry suggests that she cannot fly faster than 700 MPH. Shapeshifting: Shathra has limits shapeshifting abilities that she can use to transform her appearance into that of a normal looking human female. Teleportation: Shatrha is able to generate warp holes through space and even through dimensions, such as from her natural home in the Astral Plane to Earth. Claws & Stingers: Shathra possesses razor sharp claws that, coupled with her great strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, stone, and some types of metals. She also fire sharp stinger-like projectiles with great accuracy and speed. These stingers can easily pierce Spider-Man's webbing and are coated with neural paralyzing agent capable of overcoming Spider-Man. | Abilities = Shathra is a skilled hand to hand combatant. Like Spider-Man, she has had no formal training but uses a freestyle combat technique that allows her to make full use of her speed, agility, and acrobatic prowess. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Winged Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:Hyperosmia Category:Street Fighting Category:Insect Form Form Category:Totem Hunters Category:Psionic Entities Category:Acrobats Category:Totemic Avatars Category:Regeneration Category:Strength Class 15